The present disclosure relates to a system on a chip (SOC).
As semiconductor processes become more highly developed, a semiconductor integrated circuit is being developed into a system-on-chip (SOC) type in which a central processing unit (CPU), a cache memory, an input/output interface circuit, and the like are integrated into a single chip. When the CPU and the cache memory are integrated into a single chip, a data input/output speed is improved and, therefore, the entire performance of the CPU may be improved. The imbalance of a manufacturing process, however, may cause defects in the semiconductor integrated circuit. In this case, efforts to find out what causes such defects are required.
In general, a semiconductor integrated circuit is manufactured through a plurality of processes, and a defect of an integrated circuit is tested for in every process. In order to find out a cause of a defect generated after the circuit is completely manufactured into the SOC, a process of applying a test signal to the semiconductor integrated circuit after disassembling the integrated circuit, and then probing signals transferred through exposed signal lines should be performed. This kind of a test method, however, undesirably consumes a lot of time, and requires the close attention of an operator.